parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaén Producción's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 16: A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Jaén Producción's sixteenth Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Duck *Edward *Boxcar 1 *Boxcar 2 *Boxcar 3 *Troublesome Truck 1 *Troublesome Truck 2 *Boxcar 4 *Boxcar 5 *Boxcar 6 *Caboose 1 *Caboose 2 *Milk Wagon *Tar Wagon *Troublesome Truck 3 *Troublesome Truck 4 *Boxcar 7 *Boxcar 8 *Boxcar *Choo Choo *Toots *Johnny *Frightened James (James and the Trouble with Trees) *Scared James (James Goes Buzz Buzz) *James *Gordon's Green and Yellow Express Coach *Fearless Freddie's Green and Yellow Coaches *Spencer's Red Express Coach *Casey Jr *Tillie *Thomas *Breakdown Train *Percy *Gordon *Henry *Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) Transcript * Ringo Starr: Duck the Great Western Engine puffed sadly to Edward's station. * Duck: It's not fair. * Ringo Starr: He complained. * Duck: Diesel has been telling lies about me and made Sir Topham Hatt and all the engines think I'm horrid. * Ringo Starr: Edward smiled. * Edward: I know you weren't, and so does Sir Topham Hatt. You wait and see. Why don't you help me with these cars? * Ringo Starr: Duck felt happier with Edward, and set to work at once. The cars were silly, heavy and noisy. The two engines have to work hard pushing and pulling all afternoon. At last, they reached the top of the hill. * Duck: Goodbye! * Ringo Starr: Whistled Duck, and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Duck love coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. Suddenly... * Duck: It was the conductor's warning whistle. * Freight Cars: Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah! * Ringo Starr: Laughed the cars. * Freight Cars: We've broken away, we've broken away! Chase him, bump him, throw him off the rails! * Ringo Starr: They yelled. * Duck's Driver: Hurry, Duck, hurry! * Ringo Starr: Said the driver. They raced through Edward's station, but the cars were catching up. * Duck's Driver: As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually. * Ringo Starr: The driver was gaining control. * Duck's Driver: Another clear mile and we'll do it. Oh, glory, look at that! * Ringo Starr: James was just pulling out on they're line through the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash. * Duck's Driver: It's up to you now, Duck. * Ringo Starr: Cried the driver. Duck put every ounce of wait and steam against the cars. * Duck: It's too late! * Ringo Starr: Duck groaned, and shut his eyes. He veered into a siding where a barber had sent off shop. He was shaving a customer. * (Duck crashes into the barber shop) * Ringo Starr: The silly cars were knocked their conductor off his van, and left him far behind after he had whistled a warning. But the cars didn't care. They were feeling very pleased with themselves. * Duck: Beg pardon, Sir. * Ringo Starr: Gasped Duck. * Duck: Excuse my intrusion. * Barber: No I won't. * Ringo Starr: Said the barber. * Barber: You frightened my customers! I'll teach you! * Ringo Starr: And he lathered Duck's face all other. Poor Duck! Thomas was helping to pull the cars away when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. * Barber: I do not like engines popping through my walls. * Ringo Starr: Fumed the barber. * Sir Topham Hatt: I appreciate your feelings. * Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: But you must know that this engine and his crew had prevented a serious accident. It was a very close shave. * Barber: Oh. * Ringo Starr: Said the barber. * Barber: Oh! Excuse me. * Ringo Starr: He filled the basin of water to wash Duck's face. * Barber: I'm sorry. I didn't know you were been a brave engine. * Duck: That's all right, sir. I didn't know that either. * Sir Topham Hatt: You were very brave indeed. * Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: I'm proud of you. * Ringo Starr: Sir Topham Hatt watched the rescue operation, then he had more news to Duck. * Sir Topham Hatt: And when you are properly washed and mended, you are coming home. * Duck: Home, sir? Do you mean the yard? * Sir Topham Hatt: Of course. * Duck: But, sir, they don't like me. They like Diesel. * Sir Topham Hatt: Not now. I never believed Diesel, so I sent him packing. The engines were sorry and want you back. * (Engines whistling) * Ringo Starr: A few days later when he came home, there was a really rousing welcome for Duck the Great Western Engine. Trivia *A Close Shave for Duck will be Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Duck puffing over a viaduct. *Shot 2 will film Duck stopping alongside Edward. *Shot 3 will film Duck talking. *Shot 4 will film Edward talking. *Shot 5 will film Edward talking to Duck and hauling three boxcars, two Troublesome trucks, three boxcars, and a caboose. *Shot 6 will film Edward puffing away and hauling three boxcars, two Troublesome trucks, three boxcars, and a caboose. *Shot 7 will film Duck buffering up to the back of the freight train. *Shot 8 will film Duck pushing the freight train. *Shots 9 and 10 will film Edward, three boxcars, two Troublesome trucks, three boxcars, and a caboose and Duck puffing through the countryside and going up Gordon's hill. *Shots 11 to 13 will film Duck going down the hill. *Shots 14 and 15 will film the caboose, milk wagon, tar wagon, two Troublesome Trucks, and three boxcars thundering down the hill. *Shot 16 will film Duck going through Wellsworth station and passing Johnny and Choo Choo. *Shot 17 will film the caboose, milk wagon, tar wagon, two Troublesome Trucks, and three boxcars in pursuit. *Shot 18 will film Toots looking surprised with Duck speeding through with the caboose, milk wagon, tar wagon, two Troublesome Trucks, and three boxcars pursuing him. *Shot 19 will film Duck, the caboose, milk wagon, tar wagon, two Troublesome Trucks, and three boxcars going way too fast. *Shot 20 will pan on a passenger train at Crosby station. *Shot 21 will film James pulling out and hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Fearless Freddie's two green and yellow coaches, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shots 22 to 24 will film Duck, the caboose, milk wagon, tar wagon, two Troublesome Trucks, and three boxcars getting closer. *Shot 25 will film the last coach on the train leaving. *Shots 26 to 28 will Duck, the caboose, milk wagon, tar wagon, two Troublesome Trucks, and three boxcars going into a siding where Casey Jr and Tillie are talking to each other. *Shot 29 will film Tom Cat giving Mr. Bean while Tommy Pickles and Fifi La Fume are checking their laptop and looking at their watches. *Shot 30 will pan on Duck wearing Mac's surprised face (Duncan Drops A Clanger) and holding a sign saying Yikes! *Shot 31 will pan on Duck wearing Thomas's eyes shut face (Calling All Engines!) *Shot 32 will pan on the barber's shop. *Shot 33 will film Duck, the caboose, milk wagon, tar wagon, two Troublesome Trucks, and three boxcars crashing into the barber's shop. *Shot 34 will film Casey Jr and Tillie looking alarmed and surprised. *Shot 35 will film a horrified Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) looking out of James's cabin and showing his teeth. *Shot 36 will film a shocked Conductor (The Brave Engineer) looking out of the end coach of the train. *Shot 37 will film James with surprised face (Thomas and the New Engine) *Shot 38 will film an astonished Sonic, a scared Amy Rose, and several passengers looking out of the coaches as well. *Shot 39 will film Duck stuck in the barber's shop, the caboose and milk wagon, tar wagon, and a Troublesome Truck off the rails, and the other Troublesome Truck and three boxcars on the rails. *Shot 40 will film Duck stuck on the barber's shop, talking. *Shot 41 will film Tom Cat talking angrily. *Shot 42 will film Mr. Bean looking scared. *Shot 43 will film Tom Cat talking crossly with Tommy Pickles, Fifi La Fume, and Mr. Bean watching. *Shots 44 to 48 will film Tom Cat putting shaving cream on Duck's face. *Shot 49 will film Toots pulling three boxcars and a troublesome truck away, Johnny hauling the Breakdown Train, carrying the other Troublesome Truck and three boxcars and a caboose, and Thomas preparing to pull Duck. *Shot 50 will film Sir Topham Hatt in the barber's shop. *Shot 51 will film Tom Cat talking while mad. *Shot 52 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking to Top Cat. *Shot 53 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossly. *Shot 54 will film Tom Cat talking in surprise. *Shot 55 will film Tom Cat a basin of water. *Shots 56 and 57 will film Duck's face getting washed. *Shot 58 will film Tom Cat talking. *Shot 59 will film Duck talking. *Shot 60 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 61 will film Thomas pulling Duck out. *Shot 62 will film Thomas sticking his tongue out. *Shot 63 will film Duck being pulled out. *Shot 64 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 65 will film Duck talking sadly. *Shot 66 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 67 will film Thomas, Percy, Casey Jr, Tillie, Johnny, and Toots smiling and blowing their whistles. *Shot 68 will film James and Casey Jones smiling. *Shot 69 will film Duck being turned on the turntable. *Shot 70 will film Duck backing into the sheds and joining the engines. *Shot 71 will film the engines blowing their whistles. *Shot 72 will film Duck looking happily at the engines. *Shot 73 will film Duck blinking. *Shot 74 will film Duck looking delighted at the screen. *Shot 75 will film Duck winking. Category:Jaén Producción